Backstage
"So, do I need it on like this?" A curly-haired boy looked in a mirror, loosening his tie. The sandy-brown haired boy shook his head, "No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong." He entered the dressing room, "Let me do it." The blonde one in the other room laughed, "Here comes the fashion police." The other two beside him snickered, the green-eyed boy, speaking in his best officer voice, stated, "I'm sorry sir, but you must step out of the dressing room." The brown-eyed one mimicked his voice, "Yes, you have broken fashion code seventeen, section four, paragraph nine." The blonde one spoke up again, "Never wear a red tie with a grey suit." "Yeah, you need a more burgundy color." "C'mon, leave the guy alone," The curly-haired boy said. "Why?" The green-eyed boy inquired. "Don't like us teasing your boyfriend, Neil?" The two beside him began howling with laughter, saying, "Nice one, Travis." The sandy-brown haired one rolled his eyes, beginning to work with his friend's tie, "Oh, be quiet, all three of you." He muttered to the giggling trio. Neil laughed, "Lighten up, Ollie." Oliver sighed, "It's not my fault none of them know a thing about fashion...You're going to need a different jacket," He swiftly yanked off the grey coat his friend wore. Travis nudged the blonde boy, whispering, "Neil looks perfectly comfortable with Oliver pulling his clothes off, wouldn't you say, Robin?" The brown-eyed boy and Robin had to cover their mouths to muffle the laughter escaping them. Neil, overhearing the three, raised an amused eyebrow towards Oliver, "Did you hear that?" Oliver was sifting through a rack of dress coats in Neil's dressing room. "Yes, Travis is so hilarious, Robin and Patrick could hardly stand it," He said in an uninterested voice, picking up a navy-blue blazer. Neil shook his head, laughing slightly. Oliver walked back over to Neil and was proceeding to put the blazer on him. "What's so funny?" He stepped towards the front of him and gripped the sides of his jacket, pulling it taut. "Nothing," Neil replied, still eyeing the snickering group of boys on the couch in the other room. Oliver buttoned up the front of the blazer and ran his hands down Neil's chest and arms, so to get rid of any creases or wrinkles. He had reached around to the back of Neil's neck to straighten out his collar, when Oliver felt the familiar touch of teeth grazing the crook in his neck. Oliver inhaled deeply through his nose with a smile, "What is this?" He leaned back from his boyfriend to look him in the eyes. "Could Neil actually be making a move on little me?" Neil had a smile laced with mischief upon his face, eyes twinkling. "Why don't you find out?" Oliver's eyelids lowered slightly, and his smile became a smirk, "I'd like to, but, as you like to say," He glanced out the doorway to the other boys. "Not in front of the guys." Travis looked into the room, "What are you doing in there? It can't take that long to change a jacket." Oliver called back, walking to the doorway, "Change of plans, everything must go! New outfit entirely!" Patrick groaned, "That could take forever!" He shrugged, "You can't rush perfection." He made a small hand gesture, meaning perfect, or 'manifique' to the French. "Now, a little privacy, please." Oliver closed the door, sealing him and Neil away from the others. Before he even knew what was going on, Oliver found himself pinned to the door by his wrists. He looked up into Neil's eyes, they were both smiling. "Is this a new game?" Oliver asked, leaning forward as much as he could beneath Neil's grip, leaving only mere inches between them, "I like it." The curly-haired boy removed Oliver's wrists from the door, but still kept a grip on them as he pulled him close. "Come on then," He felt Oliver struggle; he wanted facial contact, that was obvious. Part of Neil wanted to make his little Ollie beg for it, but he didn't know how long the boys would be convinced they were just picking out a different outfit. Oliver was still squirming, and was getting a little tired, so his voice had lowered to a small whisper, "Don't keep me waiting." Neil himself was the one who finally couldn't stand it anymore; pulling Oliver in for a rough but passionate kiss. This normally wasn't how their encounters went at all, normally, Oliver was the one who brought up the romantic air. This was entirely new to him, but quite frankly, he was enjoying himself. Finally able to break his wrists free, Oliver draped one arm over Neil's shoulders and tangled his fingers into his curly hair. Neil's hand was firmly held on Oliver's waist, and the other ran up and down his spine. The two couldn't even remember where they were. ***** "How long have they been in there?" Robin asked. Travis shrugged. "Long enough," Patrick said, standing up and going over to the dressing room door. He intended to open it. His hand was inches away from the handle when the door opened, there stood Oliver and Neil, in his new outfit. "Finally!" Travis yelled. "I thought you two had died or something." Oliver sighed, "No patience...I said I'd get him another suit, and I did." Robin noticed that Neil was pulling up his collar rather feverishly. It looked like he was hiding something, but Robin didn't say a word. Patrick saw that Oliver's hair looked disheveled; not a lot, but very slightly, and that was shocking. Oliver always had his hair the exact same way every single day, he never changed it. Neil, noticing their stares, quickly said, "Come on, guys! We've got a video to shoot!" Oliver nodded, "Yeah, we've got to go." Swiftly and silently the two of them left the room. As soon as the boys were out of earshot, Patrick asked, "Did anyone notice Oliver's hair?" Travis nodded, "Yeah, I saw that." "Neil had a hickey," Robin stated. Patrick and Travis both looked in the direction the other two had left in. "What were they doing in there?" Travis asked. Patrick shook his head as the three began to leave. "I don't think I want to know." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia